Renaître de son passé
by sasharmon
Summary: 1998, Jim Beckett décide de placer sa fille dans un internat suite au décès de sa mère, là-bas elle fera des rencontres qui changeront sa vie, son destin. Arrivera-t-elle à faire la part des choses entre le passé, le présent et le futur. Se laissera-t-elle être guidée par ses sentiments ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Papa venait de garer la voiture devant le bâtiment qui allait me servir de maison pendant une durée indéterminée. Je sortis de la voiture en trainant les pieds, bien mécontente de me rendre dans cet institut. Je connaissais les raisons pour lesquelles papa m'avait inscrit ici. Je soufflais un bon coup et pris la direction de l'accueil, mon père sur mes talons. Papa avait déjà fait un très bon choix en ne me mettant pas dans un foyer uniquement féminin. Je poussais la porte et laissai passer mon père, il s'avança vers celle que je devinais comme étant la secrétaire de l'établissement.

- _- __Bonjour, je suis Jim Beckett et voici ma fille, Kate. _

_-__- __Bonjour Monsieur Beckett, Mademoiselle._

Elle souriait d'une façon que je ne supportais pas, trop beau pour être réelle. Je lui souris tout de même en réalisant que j'allais devoir me la coltiner encore un moment.

- _- J'ai inscris ma fille, i semaine. Nous avons rendez-vous avec la directrice. _

_-__- __Tout de suite, monsieur. Je la préviens de votre arrivée._

Mon père me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'aux sièges prévus pour patienter. Je jouais distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux lorsqu'une dame d'une quarantaine d'année entra dans la salle où nous étions.

- - _Famille Beckett._

Je grognais en entendant cet ensemble de mots qui ne signifiait plus rien depuis trois mois, quatorze jours et dix-huit heures. Le meurtre de ma mère m'avait anéantie et papa n'arrivant pas à me gérer avait préférer me placer dans un établissement. Je me levai et mon père me suivit. Je pris ma valise et entrai dans le bureau de la directrice. Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils prévu à cet effet puis je levai les yeux vers cette dame, je plantai mon regard froid dans le sien pour qu'elle comprenne dans quoi elle allait se lancer avec moi. Mon père et la directrice réglèrent les informations nécessaires, puis un éducateur entra dans la pièce pour venir me chercher et me montrer ma chambre.

- - _Mademoiselle ?_

Je me retournai avant même d'avoir fait un pas vers la sortie et la regardai attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- - _Je suis navrée de vous annoncer que votre chambre se trouve à l'étage des garçons. L'étage des filles étant complet…_

J'hochaila tête en signe de compréhension alors que je jubilai intérieurement. Être sans cesse avec des hommes ? Aucun problème pour moi. Je suivis l'éducateur en regardant autour de moi. Chaque adolescent présent tournait la tête lorsqu'il me voyait passer dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Je gardais la tête haute, ce n'est pas quelques regard mal-placés qui allait me faire perdre ma confiance en moi. Je montais les escaliers, tournait deux fois sur ma droite, pris un petit couloir et enfin j'arrivai devant la porte menant à ma chambre. L'éducateur l'ouvrit et me laissa entrer. Je posai ma valise sur mon lit et fis rapidement le tour du propriétaire. La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour ce que j'aimais faire dans une chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et souris en réalisant que celui-ci était vraiment confortable. Je remerciai l'éducateur et ce dernier sortis de ma chambre. Je commençai à déballer mes affaires en les rangeant soigneusement dans l'armoire. Trois coups se firent entendre sur la porte en bois.

- - _Entrez. _

_-__- __Hey Katie_

Mon père entra en souriant. Il était temps de lui dire au revoir. Je n'aimais pas spécialement ça avant, mais depuis le décès de maman, j'avais constamment l'impression qu'on m'abandonnait.

- _- Katie, je fais ça pour ton bien. Je n'arrive plus à m'occuper de toi comme je le faisais avec ta mère. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire avant de te retrouver. Tu couleras avec moi, si tu restes à la maison. Je te promets qu'on se verra, chaque jeudi midi. Je ne t'abandonne pas, j'ai simplement besoin de temps. Je t'aime Katie, je t'aime tellement._

Je le pris dans mes bras avant d'éclater en sanglots avec ses paroles. Je ne devais pas craquer, je ne devais plus craquer. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à pleurer pour un rien. J'étais Katherine Houghton Beckett. Je me dégageai de son étreinte et je le regardai partir.

- - _Je t'aime Daddy _! avais-je soufflé alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires et m'installai sur mon lit. Je pris mon livre de chevet et lu quelques pages avant de me coucher pour passer la première nuit dans cette nouvelle maison, qu'était la mienne.

* * *

Fiction écrire en collaboration avec Sarah (proudofsara). Aucun rapport avec la série pour le moment.

Pour ceux qui voulait absolument que je publie une fiction au lieu d'OS, la voilà !

Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez un review :)

xoxo, lex.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le soleil commençait à peine de se lever lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Depuis que maman avait eu sa place dans ce nouveau cabinet, j'avais pris l'habitude de me lever au aurore pour passer un moment privilégié avec elle. Depuis sa mort, je n'avais pas réussi à changer ça. Je pensais que cela me rapprocherait d'elle. J'ouvris doucement les yeux en restant quelques minutes dans mon lit. Je me frottai les yeux tels une enfant en baillant bruyamment. Je poussai l'épaisse couette qui me recouvrait et m'assis sur le bord de mon lit. Je tendis les mains au-dessus de ma tête, m'étirant le dos. Je me levai ensuite, me dirigeai vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. J'allumai l'eau de la douche et pendant que cette dernière chauffait, j'en profitai pour me brosser les dents.

Une fois cette étape terminée, j'entrai dans la douche soupirant lorsque l'eau chaude frappait frénétiquement mon corps qui se détendait à vue d'œil. Je fermai les yeux et laissai ma tête allée en arrière. Je profitai de mon moment à moi avant de me rendre à la salle de sport qui, je l'espérais était vide. Je restai encore quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude avant de prendre son shampoing et de se laver les cheveux, je me rinçai les cheveux grossièrement avant d'appliquer mon soin capillaire sur mes pointes. Pendant le temps d'application, je pris mon gel douche et je me frottai le corps méticuleusement. Je me rinçai le corps et attendit encore deux minutes sous l'eau, en laissant mes pensées naviguer où elles le voulaient. Je sentis alors mes yeux s'humidifier et je laissai mes larmes glisser le long de mes joues. Je ne pleurais que très rarement, mais lorsque je le faisais c'était que j'avais atteint une limite que mon propre corps avec fixé. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur de la douche, recroquevillant mes genoux contre me buste en les entourant de mes bras. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux, sanglotant bruyamment.

Je me sentais briser de toute part, et encore plus depuis que mon père m'avait abandonné ici. La partie rationnelle en moi, savait qu'il l'avait fait pour mon bien, mais une part de moi me disait qu'il m'abandonnait comme l'avait fait ma mère. J'avais l'impression de tomber d'une falaise et que je n'allais jamais toucher le sol, que l'air ne remplissait plus mes poumons. J'avais la simple impression de mourir à petit feu, de m'éteindre. Je relevai la tête pour respirer profondément et calmement afin de calmer mes sanglots. Mon regard tomba sur les marques évidentes qui se trouvaient sur mes poignets. Pourquoi diable m'étais-je loupée ? Je passais mon index sur mon poignet droit, caressant la longue cicatrice qui m'avait presque ôté la vie. Je la regardais fascinée, comme possédée. Je restai un moment à simplement respirer et regarder les marques de ma tentative de suicide. Je clignai des yeux comme pour sortir de ma transe et je me relevai dans la douche et rinçai mes cheveux.

Je coupai l'eau, sortis et m'enroulai dans une serviette que j'avais préalablement posée sur la barre métallique. J'enroulai mes cheveux dans une serviette plus petite et me regardai dans la glace qui se trouvait face à moi. Je soupirai en avisant mes yeux rougis ainsi que les poches sous mes yeux. Je manquais cruellement de sommeil, mais je n'arrive plus à dormir. Une fois toutes les choses que j'avais à faire dans la salle de bain terminées, je me rendis dans ma chambre et enfilai mes sous-vêtements, mes habits de sport et je filai chercher mes chaussures dans ma valise que je n'avais pas totalement déballée. Je m'assis sur mon lit, enfilai mes chaussures et les lassaient. Je me fis une queue de cheval assez haute pour que mes cheveux ne me gênent pas pendant mon sport. Je pris une bouteille d'eau et sortis de ma chambre. Je traversai l'établissement au pas de course, direction la salle de sport.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je poussai la porte et souris en découvrant la salle silencieuse. Je m'avançai doucement en laissant mon regard vagabonder sur chaque élément constituant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. La directrice ne m'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que la salle de sport était plus qu'adéquate pour une personne que moi. Je choisis alors de m'échauffer avant de vraiment commencer. Je m'installai sur le vélo de salon, et parti pour un quart d'heure. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration, sur le rythme que je donnais à mes mouvements circulaires. Plus je sentais mes muscles travailler, plus je sentais ma tête se vider. Au moment venu, je descendis du vélo et m'installai sur le tapis de course, je commençai par une marche rapide pour reprendre un peu de mon souffle et j'accélérai progressivement. J'atteignis rapidement mon rythme et je décidai de courir une petite demie heure et que j'irai courir demain matin en pleine air. Lorsque j'eux finis ma série de vélo et de course, je relevai la tête pour remarquer que je n'étais à présent plus seule dans la salle mais que cinq garçons m'avaient rejoint.

Je me sentis tout de suite mieux d'avoir évacué mes émotions. Je me sentais autant vidée physiquement que psychologiquement. Je montais sur le ring de boxe qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, mis mes propres gants et commençai à taper de frustration sur le punching-ball. Je frappai frénétiquement dessus comme si le sac de frappe était en réalité celui qui m'avait retiré ma mère. Je frappai de plus en plus fort alors que la salle se remplissait. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à ce monstre que je voulais punir, je voulais faire justice à ma maman. Je ralentissais mes coups pour ne pas craquer alors que j'étais entourée par des inconnus. Je bloquai le sac, retirai mes gants et descendis du ring en détendant mes bras.

- _Hey Max ! T'as vu la nouvelle, c'est encore une fille à maman qui fait n'importe quoi de sa vie. _

Je me retournais vers celui qui avait dit ça, je le foudroyai du regard. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer et mon souffle devenir difficile à cause de la colère. Je serrai les poings de rage avant de faire une chose que j'allais regretter par la suite, mais parler de ma mère alors qu'elle était morte n'était pas une chose à faire, encore moins en ma présence.

- _Fermes-la, lui avais-je craché au visage en passant à côté de lui pour me rendre dans les vestiaires. _

- _Et pourquoi ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère ? _

Je me tournai rapidement vers lui et mon poing rencontra sa mâchoire. J'entendis un bruit et je sus que je venais sûrement de lui casser la mâchoire et quelques dents au passage. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol, serrant les dents pour ne pas recommencer et le mettre à mort. Je me retournai et allai dans les vestiaires comme prévu. Je sortis de la salle encore en colère alors que je voulais me rendre au plus vite dans ma chambre, je bousculai la directrice. Je relevai les yeux et à son regard je compris qu'il était question de moi. Elle me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis sans protester. Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère, et je l'étais aussi cela signifiait que l'entretien n'allait pas être de tout repos. Alors que je pensais que j'allais me faire disputer, renvoyer ou des millions d'autres choses encore, je remarquai la présence d'un garçon dans le bureau de la directrice. Il soufflait rapidement et difficilement signe qu'il venait de fournir un effort physique et à la vue de la veine qui traversait son front, je pouvais facilement en déduire qu'il était en colère. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui se trouvait à sa droite et attendit que madame s'installe. Elle nous regardait tour à tour, et un fin sourire étira soudainement ses lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils face à son geste. Je n'aimais vraiment pas les personnes qui profitaient d'une situation.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je poussai la porte de ma chambre et soupirai. Je ne voulais pas avoir des problèmes, encore moins que mon père apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Je ne voulais pas lire la pitié dans ses yeux. Je me couchai sur mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller et je laissai libre court à mes émotions. Je poussai un cri de rage, étouffé par mon oreiller, je soupirai de frustration et finit recroquevillé sur moi-même en larmes d'avoir agis aussi stupidement face à un garçon tout aussi stupide. Je me traitais mentalement de tous les noms.

Les minutes passèrent sans pour autant que mes sanglots se tarissent. Je me sentais tomber dans ce gouffre infernal qu'était devenu mon quotidien. Je me couchai sur le dos, mes mains posées à plat sur mon ventre. Ma respiration commençait à se calmer alors qu'elle était traversée par des spasmes. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur ma respiration. Après plusieurs longues et profondes respirations, les battements de mon cœur ainsi que mon souffle reprirent un rythme convenable. Je m'assis doucement sur mon lit, posant les pieds au sol alors que mes coudes prenaient automatiquement leurs appuis sur mes cuisses et que ma tête tomba dans mes mains. Je fermai les yeux en repassant la scène dans ma tête afin de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu voir de moi pour me traiter ainsi.

Je ne comprenais malheureusement pas ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver. Mais ce qui me perturbait le plus restait ce jeune homme dans le bureau dans la directrice quand je suis entrée. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas osé me regarder ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour que son œil tourne au violet ? Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me faisais du souci pour lui. Il m'intriguait. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche chassant par la même occasion ces idées farfelues. Depuis quand moi, Kate Beckett, pensait comme une petite adolescente sans passé, faible et naïve?

Alors que j'allais reprendre la lecture du livre que je venais de commencer. Une personne toqua contre la porte de sa chambre. Je tournai la tête vers l'horloge qui trônait contre le mur entre les deux fenêtres que constituait ma chambre. Je souris en réalisant qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Je posai ce que j'étais en train de faire et sortis de ma chambre pour remarquer que le couloir menant à la salle de cantine était plein. Je me faufilai entre tous et atteins la salle plus vite que la moitié des personnes présentes. Une fois passé les portes de la cantine, je restai stoïque devant ce qui semblait être les places nominatives des habitants de l'établissement. Je me mis à chercher ma place, et lorsque que je la trouvai je ne pus empêcher le sourire de prendre place sur mes lèvres. Je tirai ma chaise et m'assis en le regardant dans les yeux. J'allais pouvoir avoir des réponses à mes questions. Je le regardais minutieusement, prenant garde à n'oublier aucun détail. Je pris le temps d'apprécier ce qu'il se trouvait devant mes yeux.

Le système de distribution était simple. Chaque table allait chercher leur repas l'une après l'autre et lorsque la mienne fût appelée je me levai et allai me servir. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, mon plateau bien plus remplie que la plupart des gens de ma table. Une fille plutôt timide prit la parole et nous souhaita alors bon appétit et comme par automatisme toute la tablée lui répondit. Je commençai à manger avec appétit. Je mourrais littéralement de faim. Après tous les efforts physiques et psychologiques de ma matinée, c'était normal. Je ralentissais le rythme en voyant que la plupart des personnes présente me dévisageaient. Je baissai la tête et laissai mes pensées envahir mon esprit. Je pensais à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais autant attirée par lui, j'avais eu des hommes dans ma vie et pas qu'un peu. Mais jamais un homme n'avait créé un si gros chamboulement à travers mon corps et ma tête. Il avait l'air d'être intelligent, mais son passé devait l'empêcher de le montrer aux autres. Alors que je continuais à chercher des hypothèses sur le pourquoi du comment il se trouvait là, la voix de la directrice se fit entendre. Je relevai vivement la tête lorsqu'elle commença à expliquer qu'elle n'aimait pas la violence dans son établissement. Je soupirai en sachant pertinemment qu'elle parlait de moi et de mon voisin de table. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble de la pièce avant de reprendre la parole.

- _J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Richard Rodgers et Katherine Beckett_

Je souris en ayant obtenu une réponse à l'une de mes nombreuses questions le concernant. Mais mon sourire disparût bien vite lorsque j'entendis mon nom. Je posais mes couverts, pris mon plateau que j'allais poser où il devait l'être. Je marchai ensuite en direction de la directrice qui me refit un sourire similaire à celui de ce matin dans son bureau. Je me tournai vers Richard et souris en remarquant que nous avions adopté la même posture ainsi que la même démarche. Je fronçai les sourcils en arrivant devant la secrétaire en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Elle secoua la tête et nous tourna le dos avant de marcher en direction d'une salle dans laquelle se trouvait une table entourée de deux chaises. Il me laissa entrer en premier et je souris face à cet acte qu'aucun autre garçon ne devait connaître dans cette étrange maison.

- _Prenez place, je vous en prie._

Je lançai un regard à Richard alors qu'il hocha les épaules en guise de réponse. Je pris place sur la chaise face à la porte et posai mes deux mains sur la table. Richard fit la même chose en prenant place sur la chaise en face de moi.

- _Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous parliez de ce qu'il vous passe par la tête. Vous êtes similaires dans vos réactions et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a voulu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de sport pour vous._

Elle me montra du doigt en finissant sa phrase puis elle se tourna vers Richard.

- _Et dans la bibliothèque pour vous. Donc maintenant, j'espère que vous allez trouver un terrain d'entente et parler de ce qu'il s'est passé._

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de se retourner vers nous.

- _Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé une solution pour calmer vos réactions violentes._

Puis la directrice disparut, et je me retrouvais en face de lui. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de tendre ma main en avant et de m'annoncer.

- _Katherine Beckett, mais appelle moi Kate._

Il serra ma main et dans la seconde qui suivit mon corps fût traversé par une douce chaleur que je connaissais mieux que n'importe quoi. Je lui souris beaucoup plus chaleureusement lorsque j'entendis sa voix grave avec un soupçon de malice.

- _Richard Rodgers, mais Rick suffira._

Je serrai sa main un peu plus fortement, ne voulant pas du tout me séparer de cette chaleur si réconfortante. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire, que mon corps allait finir par le réclamer mais je voulais avant tout l'aider. Il finit par me lâcher la main et je posai les miennes sur la table. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, je me contentai alors de le regarder et il sourit en me voyant faire. –

- _La salle de sport, alors ? tellement cliché_

Je ris ouvertement simplement heureuse qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de faire descendre la tension. J'hochai simplement la tête, gardant mon petit air de défi peint sur le visage. Je le regardais dans les yeux alors qu'il me scrutait. Il était la première personne avec qui je ne détournais par les yeux. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je commençais à prendre mes aises dans la pièce, il me faisait rire et être avec lui me faisais me sentir plus légère.

Je n'étais pas le genre à me confier et encore moins à une personne que je ne connaissais pas ou presque. Pourtant avec lui, je ne ressentais pas cette crainte habituelle qui m'habitait en général. Je le regardais et lui sourit et après une demie heure, alors que j'allais prendre la parole pour commencer mon récit. Il me coupa la parole en prenant ma main que j'avais abandonnée sur la table.

- _Ton histoire à un lien avec ta famille… Tu es beaucoup trop impliquée pour que ce ne soit pas ça, et la directrice ne nous aurait jamais dit ça si ton histoire n'était pas une histoire de famille._

Plus il avançait dans son récit plus ma bouche s'agrandit et je le regardais choquée qu'il ait pu savoir ça en si peu de temps. Je tournai ma main dans la sienne et lui prit la main en retour la serrant quelque peu afin de me donner un certain courage pour lui raconter ce que je n'avais encore jamais raconté à personne. Je soufflai un grand coup, fermant les yeux.

- _Le 9 janvier dernier, mon père et moi attendions ma mère pour diner. Nous l'attendions depuis 1 heure déjà lorsque mon père a décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, Maman n'arrivait jamais en retard sans prévenir. Mais elle venait d'avoir son nouveau travail, dans ce nouveau cabinet et elle avait énormément de travail. Je pensais simplement qu'elle avait oublié mais cette théorie en lambeau lorsque l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête se trouvait assit sur notre perron. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du moteur de la voiture, il se releva et vint à notre rencontre. Je regardais ces voitures de flic devant chez moi, les lumières de notre maison étaient allumées et des gens fouillaient à l'intérieur. Je..._

Je baissais la tête, je revoyais la scène alors que je la racontais. C'était beaucoup trop dur pour que j'arrive à la fin de mon récit. Je fermai les yeux et reniflai avant de reprendre.

- _….Je ne voulais pas croire que toutes les personnes présente devant chez moi avait un rapport avec le retard de maman. J'entendis l'homme en uniforme annoncer à mon père que le corps de Johanna Beckett avait été retrouvé dans une petite ruelle. C'est à ce moment, que mon monde s'est écroulé, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur avait cessé de battre et que mes poumons ne fonctionnaient plus._

Je sentis la main de Rick serrer plus fortement la mienne, me démontrant sa présence par des gestes. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris que me couper la parole n'aurait fait que m'arrêter de parler pour de bon. Je lui fis un petit sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace, et il vint, à l'aide de son pouce, essuyer une larme qui avait réussi à couler.

- _Depuis ce fameux soir, je fais à peu près n'importe quoi dans ma vie, afin de passer le temps pour pouvoir m'engager dans la police de NY et venger ma mère. Mon père a décrété qu'il n'allait pas assez bien pour s'occuper de moi, et me voilà ici en face de toi. Ensuite l'histoire de la salle de sport, ce n'est pas grand-chose… Juste un crétin qui a osé parler de ma mère, et comme à chaque fois dans ces cas-là, je ne pardonne pas._

Je fondis en larmes à la fin de mon monologue et je sentis quasiment immédiatement deux bras se fermer autour de mon corps secoué par des sanglots. Je me laissais aller contre lui, me blottissant contre la chaleur de son corps alors qu'il m'apportait un minimum de réconfort. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ça à personne et maintenant que c'était chose faite, je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

Rick me berça dans l'étau de ses bras et me raconta une histoire, une histoire simple et légère me changeant les idées. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement. Puis la discussion repris et nous parlions de tout et de rien, de nos passe-temps, de nos passions, nos rêves et un tas d'autres choses et je remarquai que nous étions sur beaucoup de point semblable mais aussi tellement différents.

Alors que je pensais que nous étions là depuis à peine plus d'une heure. Je regardais ma montre et mes yeux s'arrondirent en remarquant que cela faisait déjà 2h que nous étions coincés dans cette salle. Les discussions joyeuses s'étaient éteintes doucement et je me sentais vulnérable face à lui. Il connaissait mon histoire mais je ne connaissais pas la sienne. Je voulais savoir, pas par simple curiosité, mais je voulais pouvoir l'aider, réellement. Je voulais être là lorsqu'il aurait besoin de parler, de se confier. Je me levai et m'assis sur la table alors que lui continuait de faire les cents pas face à moi.

- _Rick ! Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans la bibliothèque… Je t'ai raconté mon passé, s'il te plait._

Au moment où les mots passaient la barrière de mes lèvres, je me postai devant lui, mes deux mains posées à plats sur ses pectoraux pour le stopper. Je sentis son corps se détendre à mon touché et je m'en félicitai mentalement. Je levai une de mes mains, la posant délicatement sur sa joue. Je le forçai à me regarder et je lui fis un petit sourire lorsque son regard croisa le mien.

- _C'est mieux… Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir, et je resterai près de toi, mais s'il te plaît, raconte-moi._

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. J'allai chercher ma chaise et la postai à côté de la sienne, je m'assis dessus et attendit qu'il commence son récit. Je savais mieux que quiconque que parlé de son passé, s'il était douloureux, était quelque chose de dur. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, je pris alors l'initiative de poser ma main sur son genou, lui démontrant ma présence et mon soutien.

- _Rick… ce que tu me diras restera entre ces quatre murs, toi et moi. Je te le promets, personne ne saura quoi que ce soit de ce que tu me_ diras.

Alors qu'il se calmait doucement, je souris et lui collai un baiser amical sur la joue. Je n'agissais jamais de la sorte avec personne. J'étais d'ailleurs plutôt le genre de personne à ériger la muraille de Chine entre la population et moi. Mais Rick, m'apaisait en bien des manières. Je ne le connaissais que très peu et pourtant mon esprit était déjà connecté au sien. Je pivotai sur ma chaise afin de me retrouver perpendiculaire à lui et je plongeais alors mes yeux dans les siens, et comme précédemment il me scruta. Il analysait tout ce que mon regard lui permettait de comprendre à propos de moi. J'avais la faculté de cacher mes émotions aux autres, mais je n'en ressentais pas le besoin avec lui. Alors que les minutes passaient, il me fit un sourire timide et je compris qu'il allait commencer à me raconter son histoire.

- _Tu me promets que tout ce que je te dirai restera entre nous ?_

Je le regardais attendrit devant ce grand adolescent qui ressemblait étrangement à un petit garçon à l'heure actuelle. J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse mais comme je le pressenti ça ne lui suffis pas.

- _Always._

Il sourit et baissa la tête alors que j'agitais la mienne ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de laisser ce mot sortir de ma bouche. Je lui tendis la main pour qui trouve le courage de me raconter. Il inspira un grand coup et ce fût le début de l'histoire la plus bouleversante que je n'ai jamais eu entendu.

* * *

Merci à tous !

Un grand merci à AlwaysCaskett3012 pour ces merveilleux conseils et son soutien tout au long de mon écriture.

À vendredi pour le prochain chapitre !

N'oubliez pas les reviews.. c'est motivant de savoir que des gens lisent ce que je poste.

xoxo, lex.


	4. Chapitre 3

Cela faisait plus de 4 heures maintenant que nous étions dans cette salle, nous avions finis par délaisser les chaises ainsi que la table et nous nous étions installés à même le sol, contre le mur qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre. J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule et il jouait avait l'une de mes mains. Notre complicité grandissait à vue d'œil et la chose qui m'étonna le plus fût le fait que nous nous comprenions en un seul regard. Je frissonnai contre le mur froid et il dût le sentir car il passa son bras droit derrière mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

_-__Rick… Je peux venir dans tes bras ?_

Je venais de lui demander ça, d'une voix tellement timide que j'étais sûre qu'il allait se moquer de moi. Mais au lieu de ça, il me fit avancer et il se glissa derrière moi. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui, mon dos appuyé contre son torse. Je me tournai légèrement passant mes jambes au-dessus d'une des siennes et je laissai tomber ma tête contre son épaule, dans le creux que formait son cou. Je sentis sa main me caresser le dos avant de se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je soupirai alors bruyamment en sentant la chaleur de son corps atteindre le mien. Je pris la main qu'il avait posé sur ma cuisse et jouai absentement avec ses doigts. Il captura mes doigts entre les siens et je baissai mon regard vers nos mains liées comme si nous étions plus que de simples amis.

_-__Rick… on doit trouver un moyen de calmer nos réactions…_

_-__Je sais Kate… mais je n'en ai aucune. Enfin, je suis effectivement plus calme lorsque tu es avec moi, mais lorsque tu ne seras plus là… comment vais-je gérer mes excès de colère ?_

J'hochai la tête contre son torse. Je ressentais la même chose. Je fermai les yeux et réfléchis à ce que nous pourrions faire pour calmer nos tempérament. Je ne trouvais rien de plus que de passer notre temps ensemble, mais cela allait être problématique si l'un de nous s'attachait à quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais maintenant ce que je représentais pour Rick et s'il me voyait avec un autre, je savais que tout cela allait mal finir mais en même temps, je ne m'étais jamais privée pour personne.

_-__Je crois que… Je crois qu'on va devoir être le plus souvent ensemble. Mais souviens-toi que je ne suis à personne, ni à toi ni à personne d'autres._

Alors qu'il me regardait et hochai la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il acceptait ma condition il serra ma main dans la sienne et je relevai mon regard vers le sien en fronçant les sourcils.

_-__Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait t'effrayer au point de te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi et j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais à personne, mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que je tiens à toi, alors si par malheur tu devais t'attacher à un autre garçon du foyer, s'il te plait, évites de le faire devant moi._

Je souris avant de lui embrasser la joue. Si seulement il savait que je ne voulais que lui pour le moment, et qu'aucun n'homme ne pourrait me faire autant chavirer que lui. Il avait touché mon cœur avec son histoire et mon esprit semblait être lié au sien. Je me blottissais contre lui en caressant le dos de sa main à l'aide de mon pouce.

_-__Et si, j'ai bien dis si, c'était toi l'homme que je désirais, aurais-je le droit de me pavaner devant toi ?_

Alors que je riais devant sa tête déconfite face à mes propos, la porte s'ouvrit sur la directrice. Alors qu'habituellement j'aurais tout fais pour m'éloigner de lui pour ne pas être vue, je me blottis contre lui en souriant. La directrice nous sourit et elle dût comprendre que nous avions trouvé un arrangement pour nos réactions.

-_Vous pouvez sortir si vous le souhaitez._

Je tendais mon cou jusqu'à atteindre son oreille et je lui murmurai mon idée. Il hocha la tête et nous sortîmes ensemble de la pièce. Alors que j'allais sortir, je lui lâchai la main et comme je l'avais pressenti, je perçus un voile de tristesse traverser son regard. Je lui souris et lui fit comprendre par mon regard qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il me suivit docilement alors que j'avançais dans les couloirs. Arrivée devant ma porte, je me stoppai et il s'arrêta quelques pas derrière moi. Je lui attrapai la main et le tirai contre moi. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me serrai contre lui.

_-__On se voit après ? J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment._

Je le sentis se raidir contre moi. S'il réagissait comme ça alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, notre relation allait être mise à rude épreuve. Je frottai son dos tendrement, et embrassai sa joue.

_-__Je veux juste réfléchir à tous ce qu'on s'est dit et tout ce que cela signifie. Viens me chercher pour le diner, d'accord ?_

Il hocha la tête contre le haut de ma tête en me gardant fermement pressé contre lui. Je souris et je commençais à le chatouiller afin qu'il me relâche.

_-__Viens me voir un peu avant le diner, on parlera avant d'y aller ensemble._

Il embrassa ma joue, et tourna les talons. Je me retournai et alors que j'allais entrer dans ma chambre, j'entendis la voix de Rick me crier « À plus tard, KB ». Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui grandissait sur mes lèvres. J'allais dans la salle de bain et m'observai un instant en remarquant l'éclat qui brillait dans mes yeux. Je pris un coussin, un plaid et mon livre et je partis m'asseoir sur le bord de ma fenêtre. Les gens auraient pu penser que j'étais simplement absorbée par ma lecture, mais en réalité j'étais simplement plongée dans mes pensées à ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rick. J'aimais passer du temps avec lui, mais je ne nous voyais pas pour plus que de simples amis. C'était contradictoire. J'avais eu envie de lui au premier abord, et j'avais finis par m'attacher réellement à lui. Il était comme moi, à se cacher derrière une forteresse et je savais que nous pourrions autant nous aider que nous détruire. Complétement perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis compte de l'heure qu'au moment où quatre petits coups se firent entendre contre ma porte. Je fermai mon livre, repoussai mon plaid et allai ouvrir la porte à celui qui me faisait sourire avant même de l'avoir vu ou entendu.

_-__Mademoiselle. _

_-__Rick !_

Je ris en le voyant faire de telles manières. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas faire ce genre de manège. Moi qui d'habitude détestait ce côté de la galanterie, apprenais à simplement apprécier qu'un homme me fasse la cour. Je lui pris la main et sans réfléchir, je le tirai à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Je fermai la porte et je le laissai découvrir mon univers. Je m'assis sur mon lit en le regardant observer et analyser ce qui l'entourait. Il se tourna vers moi et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Ma tête tomba sur son épaule comme si nous le faisions depuis toujours. Il remua l'épaule et je relevai la tête pour voir ce qu'il voulait mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était reculé contre le mur et attendait simplement que je vienne contre lui à mon tour. Je ne me fis pas prier et m'installai confortablement contre lui. Le temps passait rudement trop vite avec lui et lorsque je regardais l'horloge, je soupirai en avisant l'heure tardive qu'il était.

_-__Allons manger…_

_-__Tu n'as pas l'air très motivée à y aller. _

_-__J'ai simplement peur de ce que les gens vont dire. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter tes bras et je sais qu'au moment où passerons cette porte, nous redeviendrons ceux que nous étions avant de nous rencontrer._

Il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête et je souris en me serrant d'avantage contre lui. Je me décidai à me lever et lorsqu'il fut debout en face de moi, je le regardai puisant la force dont j'avais besoin pour sortir.

_-__Je serai avec toi, always._

Je sortis de ma chambre en sa compagnie. Il marchait derrière moi et lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je gardais la tête haute, gênée malgré tout et j'allai m'asseoir ma place. Rick s'assit en face de moi et me sourit doucement en captant mon regard. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Nous nous lancions des regards en coin tout le long du repas. Lorsque la directrice autorisa la salle à sortir, il y eu un mouvement de masse incroyable ce qui me fit rire. Mon rire mourut au fond de ma gorge lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et que je remarquai le regard de Rick devenir plus dur. Je me retournai doucement, faisant face à un adolescent plutôt séduisant et je lui souris.

_-__Ça te dirait un billard ce soir ?_

J'hochai la tête, impatiente de passer la soirée à me divertir.

_-__Très bien, rejoins-nous vers 21h._

Je lui souris et me reconcentrai sur Rick. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de ne rien faire de regrettable et qu'il faisait son possible pour me laisser faire ce que je désirais. Je savais qu'il avait compris que je n'étais pas à lui, mais entre le comprendre verbalement et le subir physiquement, il y avait une grosse différence. Je lui fis un signe de tête et me levai en espérant qu'il ait compris le message. Une fois dans un couloir désert, je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne et il me tira à travers le pensionnat. Je le suivis sans rien dire et lorsqu'il entra dans une pièce, je tournai sur moi-même pour regarder autour de moi. Je souris en remarquant que je me trouvais dans sa chambre, avant même que j'ai eu le temps de mémoriser ce qu'il s'y trouvait, je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le couloir à le suivre. Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes encore et lorsqu'il poussa la porte menant sur le toit, je compris où il voulait m'emmener. Je tirai sur sa main pour le faire ralentir, et lorsqu'il se tourna pour me faire face, je le pris dans mes bras.

_-__Merci._

_-__Pour quoi ? _

_-__De me faire venir ici, de me laisser aller au billard ce soir, d'être toi. _

Il me sourit et il se détacha de moi. Il passa sa main dans mon dos et me laissa choisir l'endroit où nous allions nous asseoir. Je choisis et je m'assis doucement, faisant attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Il s'assit à mes côtés, et recouvrit nos jambes d'une fine couverture. Je lui souris et posai ma tête sur son épaule par la suite.

Le silence était notre plus bel ami, mais avec Rick cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il n'était pas de ceux qui ne faisaient que parler simplement pour ne pas perdre mon attention. Il avait compris ce que très peu de monde avait compris mais après nous, nous étions similaires par rapport à notre passé. Je pressai ma tête contre son épaule en souriant, et il me pinça tendrement l'épaule sur laquelle se trouva sa main. Depuis le décès de maman, je ne me laissais plus toucher comme je le laissais faire. J'avais érigé une carapace entre moi et les sentiments, mais à croire qu'il avait réussi à trouver une faille et à s'y glisser.

Le soleil se couchait doucement en face de nous, et la scène ressemblait drôlement à un scénario romantique. Je frissonnais contre lui, de froid mais surtout d'envie. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce que nous avions, mais en même temps mon corps réclamait son contact. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me tira contre lui, et je finis par être assise sur ses genoux. Mon corps se détendit contre le sien. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et fis le tour de mon corps avec nos bras. Il posa nos mains droites sur mon ventre me faisant de petites caresses apaisantes. Je regardai ma montre et soupirai. Il était l'heure que j'y aille si je voulais faire une partie de billard avec les autres.

J'avais remarqué le regard de l'adolescent lorsqu'il m'avait proposé la soirée et cela me fit sourire. J'allais passer une bonne soirée et une nuit accompagnée. Je savais jouer de mes charmes et de mon physique et depuis que j'étais entrée dans ma phase rebelle, j'avais appris à les utiliser encore plus. J'avais besoin de contact bref mais plaisant. Je me détachai de lui et me levai.

_-__Rick ? Je dois y aller.._

_-__Je sais_

Il avait baissé la tête lorsqu'il m'avait soufflé sa réponse. Je me mis à genoux pour me trouver à sa hauteur et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien lorsque je lui redressai la tête. Je lui souris et lui embrassai la joue.

_-__Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je prendrai soin de moi, et on se voit demain matin d'accord ? Je te promets que j'irai bien._

Il hocha simplement la tête peu convaincu par mon monologue. Je lui pris les mains et le regardai.

_-__Tu veux que je vienne te voir avant d'aller dans ma chambre ? Tu veux que je vienne te dire bonne nuit ?_

Son sourire réapparut et je me félicitai d'en être la cause. Je me redressai après lui avoir embrassé la joue.

_-__À plus tard !_

Je me dépêchai de redescendre et de rejoindre la salle de jeu. J'allai directement vers l'adolescent en question et lui souris.

_-__Salut !_

_-__Hé, tu es venue ! _

_-__Je t'avais dit que je viendrais, je suis là. Au fait, moi c'est Kate._

_-__Joshua_

Il me sourit et j'en fis de même d'une manière beaucoup plus séduisante que cet après midi.

_-__Alors, on fait quoi ? un deux contre deux ou un un contre un ? _

_-__Commençons par un deux par deux et les gagnants feront un un contre un, ok ? _

J'acquiesçai et pris une canne. Les équipes avaient été formées et comme par hasard je me retrouvais dans celle de Joshua. Je plaçai les boules dans le triangle de départ et attendit que Joshua casse le tout. Je souris en voyant une boule disparaître dans un des trous. Je m'approchai de lui et lui susurrai à l'oreille.

- _Bien joué ! _

Je ris en avisant sa tête avant de jouer à mon tour. Je fis entrer trois boules et se fût au tour de l'autre équipe de prendre le relais. Je m'assis sur un tabouret haut et attendis que ce soit notre tour. Joshua s'approcha de moi, et il me tendit un verre que je pris avec plaisir.

- _Merci ! _

_-__Mais de rien.._

Il se la jouait, et cela me faisait rire. Rien n'était pareil qu'entre Rick et moi et jamais rien ne le serrait. Je lui souris et lui tendit mon verre pour qu'il le repose sur la table derrière lui. Alors que j'allais me lever pour aller jouer, il me retint par le poignet et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'allais le repousser quand je sentis mon corps réagir fortement au sien. J'étais en état de manque et même si cela était un peu contre mes principes de blesser volontairement mes amis, j'avais besoin de ça et je n'étais pas prête à laisser Rick avoir cette partie de moi. Je répondis fiévreusement à son baiser avant de partir jouer. Je lui souris en me positionnant et pris un malin plaisir à me déhancher plus que nécessaire.

La première partie de termina rapidement et nous enchainâmes directement avec la finale. Nous échangions plus de baiser qu'autre chose durant cette partie mais je me faisais plaisir. Une idée me traversa l'esprit et je souris. Je me dirigeai vers lui et murmurai contre ses lèvres.

- _Si je gagne, tu fais ce que je veux et si tu gagnes, je fais ce que tu veux. Deal ? _

_-__Deal._

Il sourit avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres. Je me détachai et repris mon jeu. Il ne me restait plus que la boule noire à mettre et j'avais gagné. Je souris en tirant et la boule entra dans le trou. Je lui sautais au cou en l'embrassant.

- _Je crois bien que tu vas passer un bon moment avec moi._

_-__Quand tu veux, beauté._

Je ris et rangeai ma canne, et je le tirai par la main. Je nous emmenai dans la salle de sport, puis ensuite dans les vestiaires. Je me tournai face à lui et pris possession de ses lèvres avant de reculer le gardant collé contre moi. Je pris appui sur un mur pendant que mes bras le gardaient contre moi. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou et je soupirai, poussant un peu la chansonnette comme toujours, lorsque je prenais du plaisir avec un homme pour qui je n'éprouvai rien.

Je me lavai rapidement le corps et remis mes habits après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne le regrettai pas mais je me sentis mal par rapport à Rick... Et pourquoi d'ailleurs pensais-je à lui alors qu'il ne se passait strictement rien entre lui et moi ? Je marchai jusqu'à sa chambre et toquai doucement contre celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit et mon sourire s'agrandit en le voyant devant moi. J'entrai dans la pièce et j'allai m'installai sur le bord de son lit.

- _Bonne soirée ?_

- _Oui, j'ai fait la connaissance de Joshua. Il est plutôt gentil._

Il hocha la tête et je ressentis le besoin de me blottir contre lui. Je lui attrapai le poignet et le tirai contre moi. Il s'échoua sur son lit et je ris aux éclats, avant de le faire tourner et de me coucher devant lui, mon dos contre son torse. Il passa son bras autour de moi et me serra fortement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir ici mais le sommeil fût plus fort que nous et alors que je m'endormis je sentis la couverture se rabattre sur moi et les lèvres de Rick se poser sur ma joue.

- _Bonne nuit Kate. _

_-__Nuit Rick._

J'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens et m'endormis doucement.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires.

Je suis sur un dilemme d'écriture.

Voulez-vous voir l'amitié de Rick et Kate évolué dès maintenant ou préférez-vous qu'ils continuent à se chercher l'un l'autre ?

Merci pour vos réponses et laissez-moi un review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

xoxo, lex


	5. Chapitre 4

« Je retombai sur le matelas, essoufflée et pantelante. Je venais de passer la plus belle sexe session de de toute ma vie. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, difficilement. Je fermai les yeux et je sentis son corps peser sur le mien, et je passais mes bras autour de son torse, le collant farouchement contre moi. J'ouvris les cuisses pour qu'il puisse se positionner correctement pour ce que je savais être la suite et je bougeai mon bassin contre le sien, créant une friction plus que délicieuse. Je commençai à soupirer et je le tirai contre moi, enroulant mes chevilles autour de ses hanches. Il jouait de son membre contre mon clitoris et je gémis de plaisir et de peine en même temps. Il savait très bien s'y prendre pour me faire languir mais j'en avais marre. Je ne voulais qu'une chose alors j'essayai de retourner la situation à mon avantage, il me plaqua contre le matelas et approcha son membre de mon entrée, doucement, trop doucement. »

Je fus réveillée par des tremblements ainsi que des gémissements provenant de derrière. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rappeler que je me trouvais dans le lit de Rick et que nous n'étions pas en train de faire l'amour comme des bêtes. Après avoir compris le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais et évacuer la frustration due à mon rêve. Je me tournais dans ses bras et tenta de le réveiller. Il fallait que j'agisse vite, ou je devrai aller chercher la directrice. Je me reconcentrai sur lui, en sentant son torse monter et descendre beaucoup trop rapidement contre ma poitrine. Je posai mon front contre le sien, me collant farouchement contre lui

- _Rick… Rick réveilles-toi !_

Je le secouais et je vis ses paupières papillonner. Il me repoussa sans vraiment réaliser qu'il s'agissait de moi. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et collai mon front contre le sien.

- _Chut.. Rick… ce n'est que moi, juste toi et moi. Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis avec toi. Respire calmement, profondément._

Jamais je n'avais dit de telles choses dans ma vie, et pourtant cela me sembla tellement juste avec lui. Je lui souris et lui embrassai la joue avant de me reculer. Je le regardais dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue. Je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant fortement pour qu'il sente ma présence. Je sus qu'il s'était calmé lorsque ses mains se mirent en mouvement dans mon dos. Je soupirai contre son oreille et il passa ses mains sous mon débardeur. Le contact entre ses mains et la peau de mon dos me fit frissonner contre lui et je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Il pressa sa tête dans mon cou pendant que je lui caressais le dos. J'essayais de l'apaiser comme il avait le pouvoir de le faire sur moi. Il me serrait contre lui, comme si j'étais un simple doudou.

- _Ça va ?_

Je le sentis hocher la tête contre mon cou et cela me fit sourire. Il agissait vraiment comme un enfant et cela me touchait plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Je remontai mes mains le long de son dos et l'une d'elle se glissa dans ses cheveux, lui procurant de douces caresses. Je sentis les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, sûrement du à notre proximité et je réalisai que si je devais sentir ses frissons, il devait sentir les miens.

Je lui caressai le dos doucement et lorsque le poids de sa tête se fit plus appuyé, je compris qu'il venait de s'endormir. Je soupirai et me blottissant à nouveau contre lui, et je rejoignis les bras de Morphée rapidement.

Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je me réveillai, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité. Je tâtonnai la place à côté de moi et je fus surprise de la trouver vide et froide. J'ouvris finalement les yeux et je posai ma tête sur ma main, me redressant. Je fis le tour de la chambre du regard et grognai en remarquant que celle-ci était vide. Je sortis du lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, j'entrai dans la douche et me lavai rapidement. Je sortis enroulée dans une serviette et je souris en remarquant la présence de Rick.

- _Salut ! _

_-__Hey ! J'ai cru que tu étais partie…_

_-__Jamais, du moins pas sans te le dire._

Je me dirigeai vers son armoire et je pris un t-shirt ainsi qu'un boxer. Je repartis dans la salle de bain en enfilai ça avant de ressortir. Je souris lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il était évident que je l'affectais autant qu'il le faisait sur moi. Mais j'avais un sacré avantage parce que cela ne se voyait pas en ce qui me concernait. Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, sa voix me coupa.

- _On ne devrait pas aller déjeuner ? _

_-__On devrait mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller en bas._

_-__Tu veux qu'on aille en ville manger un morceau ?_

J'acquiesçai en souriant avant de me blottir contre lui. Je soupirai lorsque mon corps commença à percevoir sa chaleur et j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui. Il me serra contre lui et je lui embrassai la mâchoire.

- _On doit passer dans ma chambre pour que je puisse me changer et ensuite on pourra y aller. _

_-__Pendant que tu vas te changer, je vais remplir les papiers nécessaires, on se rejoint à l'accueil ?_

Je lui souris et je sortis, en courant pratiquement. J'étais devenue accro à sa présence mais je détestais être autant dépendante d'une personne. J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'habillai rapidement avant de partir en direction de l'entrée principale du bâtiment. J'arrivais à l'accueil lorsque je l'aperçus, je souris et me mis à courir dans sa direction. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver après ce qu'il c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. À peine avais eu-je le temps d'entrer dans ma chambre, que Joshua avait toqué à ma porte. J'avais réussi à esquiver la dispute et je n'avais sincèrement pas envie de retenter l'expérience avec lui, surtout pas depuis que j'avais passé la nuit dans les bras de Rick.

Il fallait que je fasse abstraction de cette histoire parce que Rick n'était pas au courant et que je ne voulais pas le blesser, il l'était déjà sans que je ne rajoute une couche. Je m'approchai de lui rapidement et lui sautai sur le dos en riant. Il me réceptionna comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'arrive de cette manière. J'allais descendre mais il me retint et il sortit en marchant tranquillement.

- _Rick ! Pose-moi ! _

_-__Humm non !_

Je battais l'air avec mes pieds afin de le déstabiliser mais au lieu de me lâcher, il accentua sa prise sur mes cuisses. Je soupirai avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de me laisser aller contre lui. Je fermai les yeux un instant et lorsque je les rouvris, je me trouvais dans un magnifique jardin fleuri que je ne connaissais pas. Pourquoi m'avait-il amené ici ? Je ne comprenais pas, mais j'allais l'apprendre bien vite. Il me fit glisser le long de son corps, et je posai enfin les pieds parterre. Une fois debout, je lui attrapai la main et le fit tourner sur lui-même afin de pouvoir le regarder. Il sourit et embrassa mon front comme simple réponse à ma question silencieuse.

Il me tira par la main et sans réfléchir j'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens et pressai sa main doucement. Nous marchions doucement, de manière à profiter du paysage et de la compagnie de l'autre. Nous arrivâmes devant un petit restaurant et je fus ébahie par temps de simplicité. Je me tournais vers lui et lui souris avant de lui embrasser la joue. Nous passâmes le déjeuner tranquillement et lorsque nous eûmes finis, nous sortîmes du restaurant.

- _Merci…_

_-__De ? _

_-__M'amener dans des endroits simples._

Nous marchâmes pendant 10 minutes et je m'arrêtai en face du petit lac que constituait le parc et je souris en admirant la vue. Je glapis lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se presser contre mon cou et je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière lui accordant plus d'espace. Je me laissais aller contre lui et je pris ses mains et les passai autour de mon corps, entremêlant nos doigts. Je profitais simplement de l'instant présent, les yeux fermés. Alors que j'allais parler, je sentis des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon nez. J'ouvris les yeux en sentant plusieurs autres gouttes tombées sur mon cou. Je me tournai vers lui en riant de bon cœur sous cette averse. Il me prit la main et me tira sous un arbre, afin de nous protéger un minimum. Il me prit contre son torse, comme s'il voulait me cacher du monde et je le laissai agir en m'agrippant à lui.

**Je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment petit, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire mieux et j'ai eu énormément de peine à entrer dans le personnage de Kate pour ce chapitre. **

**Un minimum de review est requis. L'histoire n'est absolument pas terminée, et je l'écris en temps voulu. Les reviews me permettent d'aller dans le sens que vous voulez. J'écoute ce que vous me conseillez. **

**Je pense que la longueur de mes chapitres diminuera, je n'ai plus le temps de faire d'autant long chapitre en 1 semaine. **

**Si cette fiction ne vous plait pas, dites le moi. J'en ai une autre à écrire. **

**xoxo, lex**


	6. Chapitre 5

Je le tirais contre moi, le collant à moi et je penchai la tête frottant mon nez contre son cou en souriant. Je respirais son odeur que j'aimais de plus en plus. Je laissai mes mains monter et descendre le long de son dos, tout ceci en gardant les yeux clos. Je profitais simplement de l'instant alors que la pluie tombait toujours en grande quantité.

Je sentis qu'il desserra son emprise qu'il avait autour de mon corps et je me blottis encore plus contre lui, ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur de ses bras. Je sentis ses lèvres se presser contre mon front et je souris contre son cou. Il se recula pour que nos yeux se rencontrent et je fus ébahie devant ce que je pouvais y lire. Il me fit un sourire timide et je souris encore plus, totalement attendrie face à l'homme qui se trouvait dans mes bras. Il se racla la gorge et me caressa la joue.

- _On devrait rentrer… la directrice va d'inquiété. _

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer et je ne voulais pas recroiser Joshua. J'hochai la tête de dépit avant de m'éloigner de lui et de marcher en direction du premier arrêt de bus. Je savais que je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais rester avec Rick, ici et ne plus jamais repartir. Je sentis sa main chaude se glisser dans la mienne et je souris en entrelaçant nos doigts, il me sourit avant de m'embrasser le bout du nez.

Nous nous mîmes à courir, lorsque le bus que nous devions prendre pour l'internat arriva vers l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de nous. Je riais aux éclats lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bus, totalement trempés et essoufflés. Il me prit la main et me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et sa tête se retrouva dans le creux de mon cou. Je frissonnais dans ses bras alors que ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou doucement. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de mon cou, laissant ses mains parcourir mon dos ainsi que me hanches. Je soupirais contre son oreille pendant que je lui mordais l'oreille. Je souris lorsqu'un grognement sortit de sa magnifique bouche.

- _Rick_

J'essayais de le stopper mais mon avertissement sonna plus comme un encouragement et Rick le perçut de la mauvaise façon, évidemment. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et le repoussai doucement.

- _Rick, stop !_

Il me regarda de façon confuse et je m'en voulue immédiatement. J'avais envie de lui, depuis le premier jour mais on ne pouvait pas. Je tenais beaucoup trop à lui pour tout briser pour un coup d'un soir. J'avais réellement besoin de lui dans ma vie pour tout gâcher.

- _Rick…je tiens vraiment à toi, mais on ne peut pas. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous. _

_-__Je suis désolé Kate, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…_

_-__Hey…_ Je lui relevai la tête qu'il avait abaissée. _Je le voulais aussi, mais on ne peut pas._

Il hocha la tête doucement avant de me reprendre contre lui et je soupirai en sentant son corps se coller divinement bien contre le sien. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux courts et je me levai lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant l'internat.

- _Allez viens !_

Il attrapa ma main et me fit avancer jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois passée l'entrée, la directrice nous attendait de pied ferme devant la réception et je murmurai une phrase à Rick qui le fit partir dans un éclat de rire, plutôt communicatif vu que je finis par rire moi aussi. Nous arrivâmes devant la directrice, pliés de rire mais nous nous reprîmes rapidement lorsque son regard glacial rencontra le nôtre.

- _Vous êtes en retard jeunes gens._

J'allais prendre la parole lorsque Rick serra ma main doucement et je refermai la bouche. Il se redressa et je me retins de rire en remarquant sa posture théâtrale. Il faisait le pitre devant la directrice, mon dieu, il allait avoir des ennuis mais tant que j'étais avec lui pour la suite, peu m'importais.

- _Désolé Madame, mais nous étions tranquillement installés en face d'un magnifique étant lorsqu'un orage a subitement éclaté au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de nous abriter sous un arbre d'une grande envergure afin de ne pas finir complétement trempés. Lorsqu'enfin l'orage s'est calmé, nous avons pu reprendre le chemin de l'arrêt de bus pour prendre le bus qui allait nous mener jusqu'à vous._

Je me mordais l'intérieure de la joue pour ne pas rire, et il me jeta un regard en coin qui me fit sourire encore plus. La directrice hocha la tête et nous laissa passer. Une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres, j'éclatais de rire en me tournant vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me faire reculer en direction de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Je partis me doucher la première et lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la douche, je trouvai un short et un t-shirt appartenant très certainement à Rick. Je relevai mes cheveux dans un chignon et enfilai rapidement ses vêtements.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et lorsque le regard de Rick rencontra mon corps, une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien s'alluma et je lui souris. Je me sentis rougir devant son regard si insistant mais tellement tendre à la fois. Je m'approchai alors de lui et je posai mes lèvres sur sa joue droite alors que mes mains se nouaient dans son dos afin de le rapprocher de moi. Après une seconde, il se reprit et referma ses bras autour de moi, me collant contre lui. Je fermai les yeux, et me laissai aller.

- _Je vais me doucher, fais comme chez toi en attendant._

J'hochai la tête et je m'installai sur son lit alors que la porte de la porte de la salle de bain se refermait.

Je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mes joues, mon front, mon nez, la commissure de mes lèvres et cela me réveilla en douceur. Au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux comme j'aurais dû le faire, j'attrapai ses bras et le tira contre moi. Il se retrouva allongé sur moi et je soupirai en réalisant à quel point mon corps était fait pour le sien. Je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt, désireuse de sentir sa peau contre mes doigts. Mes mains prirent le chemin de son torse doucement, et je passai le bout de mes doigts sur ses abdominaux, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- _Kate… arrête ça. Tu sais comment ça finira et je ne veux rien faire que tu pourras regretter._

Je stoppai mes mains et les plaçaient dans son dos le rapprochant de moi. Il nous fit rouler dans son lit, pour que je me retrouve sur lui. Je remontai mes jambes légèrement et mes bras passèrent derrière sa nuque pour m'installer correctement. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je le sentis remuer sous moi, mais souris lorsque je sentis l'épaisse couette nous recouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne voulais pas dormir, je voulais simplement profiter de sa présence et c'est ce que je comptais faire jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Ce chapitre arrive un jour en avance, demain je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le temps de le poster. Dorénavant les chapitres arriveront le jeudi ou le vendredi soir. **

**Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais je vous l'avais dis dans mon précédent chapitre. **

**Quelques surprises vous attendent dans la suite de la fiction, alors donnez moi envie de l'écrire et surtout de la publier. **

**Je ne veux pas commencer à réclamer des review, mais je compte sur vous. **

**xoxo, lex.**


	7. Chapitre 6

Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai les jeudis soirs mais j'ai malheureusement égaré ma clé USB. J'ai réécris le chapitre en quatrième vitesse. Il est donc beaucoup moins bien que le premier jet. Il y aura sûrement beaucoup **plus** de fautes d'orthographe que d'habitude.

Nous étions allongés sur mon lit, alors que le temps passait doucement. Je passais et repassais ma main dans ses cheveux et je souris lorsqu'elle se mit à frissonner. Je fermais les yeux afin de contenir le nombre incalculable de pensées inappropriées qui traversaient mon esprit alors qu'elle était simplement dans mes bras.

J'essayais de ne pas imaginer ce que cela donnerais si nous passions à l'acte. Un frisson remonta mon échine et elle remua contre moi. Elle redressa la tête à ce moment-là, et je choisis ce moment pour baisser les miens, évitant à tout prix qu'elle ne voit pas l'envie qui devait se refléter dans mes yeux

- Rick..

- Mmh ?

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je me mis à regretter d'être aussi faible face à cette femme. La seule qui pouvait me faire cet effet, était ma mère. Comment pouvait-elle me faire autant d'effet en si peu de temps ? Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et lui sourit timidement.

- Rick.. je sais que c'est dur.. mais s'il te plait.. Ne me fuie pas.. je tiens à toi !

Je fermai les yeux devant tant de détresse et de tendresse. Ses yeux étaient le reflet de son âme et je m'étonnai à pouvoir y lire comme si je lisais un simple bouquin.

- Je suis désolée Kate.. Mais tu me chamboules. Mon corps n'a jamais réagis comme ça avant toi… Je ne sais même plus comment agir avec toi.

- Juste, reste comme tu es.

Je lui embrassai le front et elle se réinstalla contre moi. Elle passa sa main sous mon t-shirt pour que sa main repose sur mon torse. Je réprimandai le gémissement qui remontait le long de ma gorge, et j'osai passer mes doigts sous le débardeur qu'elle portait. Je commençai à dessiner des formes abstraites sur la peau de son dos.

Je la sentis frémir contre moi et je continuai. Elle posa ses lèvres contre mon cou et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait elle suçotait la peau de mon cou, me marquant.

- Mmmh…puis-je savoir pourquoi me marques-tu ?

- Mmmmmh

- Très belle explication, mademoiselle Beckett.

- Mmhhh

Je ris aux éclats ce qui la fit s'arrêter et elle se redressa en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge lorsque je remarquai ce qu'elle faisait.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je te « marquais » parce que tu es à moi, même si tu ne l'es pas vraiment.. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre vienne dans l'équation.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça, jamais personne ne se mettra entre nous. Tu es à moi, et pourtant je ne te marques pas, non ?

- Tu m'en veux vraiment ? Je suis désolée, mais j'en mourrais d'envie et honnêtement, j'ai adoré te faire un suçon.

- Je ne t'en veux pas… mais je vais leur dire quoi aux autres ?

- On s'en fout des autres, Rick. C'est toi et moi, les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

- Mmh

Je lui embrassai la commissure des lèvres en souriant de toutes mes dents. Elle allait se recoucher lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Je me levai à la hâte et allai ouvrir à un jeune homme qui me tendait une lettre destinée à Kate. Je la lui pris et je me retournai pour y tendre.

Elle la prit en fronçant les sourcils devant cette lettre. Je m'assis contre le mur, et elle vint automatiquement s'appuyer contre moi puis elle ouvrit la lettre. Je la sentais trembler contre moi, alors que l'entourai de mes bras, la serrant contre moi.

- Hey.. tout ira bien. Je suis là et ce n'est qu'un simple bout de papier.

- Merci..

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre ainsi qu'un article de journal. Cu fût mon tour de froncer les sourcils et c'est ainsi qu'elle commença à lire la lettre. Je l'observais faire pendant quelques secondes mais mon regard retomba sur l'article de journal et je compris bien trop rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'éloge funèbre de son père qui avait été inscrit dans le journal local. Ma bouche forma rapidement un « o » et je la serrai contre moi encore plus fort. Elle n'avait pas encore finit la lettre et je priai sincèrement que c'était une lettre de son père lui expliquer les raisons de sa mort si elle n'était pas accidentelle

Elle se mit à sangloter et je la fis tourner sur mes genoux pour que son visage se retrouve blottit contre mon cou. Je lui caressai le dos en de longues caressantes qui je l'espérais l'apaiseraient. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage. Je lui murmurais des mots rassurants à l'oreille et lorsqu'elle se recula pour pouvoir me regarder, mon cœur se fendit. Elle était tellement dévastée, ravagée par le chagrin. Elle venait de perdre sa maman, et maintenant elle perdait son papa. Comment une personne pouvait-elle gérer autant de malheur dans sa vie en si peu de temps ?

Pour moi, il était clair que cela était impossible mais jamais je ne la laisserai tomber. Pour autant qu'elle veuille bien de moi, je resterai là pour elle.

- Je suis là, mon ange. Je te l'ai dit. Always.

- Rick…. Je… mon père s'est…

- Je sais, chut.. c'est fini. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Je la repris contre mon torse et elle laissa libre court à ses émotions. Elle pleura encore pendant de longues minutes et elle finit par s'endormir contre moi. Je me mis à bouger pour l'allonger et au moment, où j'allais me lever pour pouvoir la recouvrir et aller annoncer la nouvelle à la directrice. Elle m'agrippa le poignet en me retenant contre elle.

- Je reviens, je vais simplement annoncer la nouvelle à la directrice pour qu'elle ne se pose pas de questions à propos de notre absence au souper de ce soir. Je reviens.

Je lui embrassai le front délicatement, et je sortis de la pièce le cœur lourd.

Je me rendis le plus rapidement possible dans le bureau de la directrice et par miracle, celui-ci était vide. Je toquai et entrai dans la pièce. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'asseoir et lui déballai l'histoire en entier dans vraiment entrer dans les détails. Une fois que toutes les normalités avaient été exécutées, je retournai dans ma chambre en courant ne voulant pas laisser Kate trop longtemps toute seule.

Une fois la porte passée, la vision qui m'accueilli me fit froid dans le dos. Kate était roulée en boule dans mon lit, serrant mon oreiller contre elle. L'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête était trempé de larmes et je me surpris à la trouver encore plus magnifique que d'habitude.

Je retirai mes chaussures, troquai mon jeans pour un short et allai m'installer derrière elle dans le lit. Elle se tourna dans son sommeil et s'agrippa à moi. Je lui embrassai le front et ferma les yeux, profitant du calme avant la temps.

- Always, Kate.

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite la semaine prochaine étant donné que je rentre tous les soirs à 21h. Si j'ai le temps de l'écrire ce week-end, il y en aura une…

Si vous voulez savoir, écrivez-moi un message privé.

Xoxo, lex


	8. Chapitre 7

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement, mon rythme cardiaque était largement au-dessus de la moyenne. Mes yeux me brulaient comme si j'avais pleuré pendant des heures. Je me mis à paniquer lorsque je ne reconnus pas le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. J'essayai de me lever mais une masse me retint contre le matelas. Je tournai la tête et trouvai celle de Rick.

Je soufflai de soulagement en me rappelant vaguement où je me trouvais. Je me retournai doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller et je me blottis contre lui en soulevant le bras qu'il avait posé sur mon ventre. Je passai mes bras autour de lui et fermai les yeux en essayant de retrouver le sommeil.

Alors que le sommeil me gagnait doucement, j'ouvris grand les yeux en me rappelant des événements de la veille. Tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, mon père m'avait réellement abandonné. Je ne me rendis compte que mes larmes coulaient qu'au moment où celles-ci atteignirent mes lèvres. Je me remis à sangloter et les bras de Rick se resserrèrent autour de moi.

_-__Chut.. calme-toi mon ange._

Je me fige un instant à l'entente de ce surnom puis je me détends dans ses bras en essayant de me calmer. Je m'accrochai littéralement à lui, les mains agrippée à son t-shirt et la tête appuyée contre le creux de son cou. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je n'aie la force de les retenir.

Rick me laissa pleurer sans rien dire, sans me pousser à lui raconter. Il me serra simplement contre lui en me caressant le dos de manière si douce. Il embrassa également le haut de ma tête de temps en temps. On ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours et pourtant il savait comment agir avec moi. Jamais une personne n'avait été capable de lire en moi comme lui. Même mes parents.

À cette pensée, un sanglot m'échappa et avant que je ne puisse réagir je me retrouvai sur le torse de Rick. Il s'était appuyé contre la tête de lit et m'avait attiré sur ses genoux. Je passai mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes et entourant son cou de mes bras. Je retrouvai la sensation de bien-être que je ressentais alors que j'étais blottie contre lui.

_-__Tout ira bien.. Je te le promets. On ira bien, ensemble. Je sais que ça va être dure, très dure pour toi mais tu y arriveras et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'y aider. Tout ira bien ma Kate._

Je déposai des baisers le long de son cou pour simple réponse. Il disait simplement ça pour me rassurer bien qu'il n'ait pas de preuve sur ce qu'il avançait, je me surpris à le croire de tout mon être. J'avais besoin d'y croire je me serrai contre lui. En l'espace de 2 mois, j'avais perdu ma mère et mon père venait de se suicider. Comment allais-je faire pour me reconstruire ?

Cette question tourna en boucle dans ma tête et j'avais toujours la même réponse qui venait à moi. Ma guérison portait un nom, et celui-ci était Rick. Rick allait me sortir de là. Il allait me pousser à remonter la pente et je savais qu'il allait être avec moi, tout le temps. Je me reculai pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Il me sourit en passant son pouce sur ma joue, essuyant au passage le torrent de larmes s'y trouvant. Je posai mon front contre le sien et soupirai. Je n'étais pas prête à admettre que j'avais besoin de lui verbalement, mais je me devais de lui faire comprendre. Je frottai mon nez contre le sien en souriant en coin. Mon sourire était minuscule par rapport à ceux qu'il avait déjà pu voir, mais celui-ci était sincère au vu de la situation.

- _Hey princesse._

Mon sourire s'agrandit sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Il était maître de mes réactions.

_-__Hey_

Je lui répondis d'une voix rauque à cause de mes sanglots répétés. Je me raclai la gorge et passai mes mains sur mes yeux telle une enfant ensommeillée. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front, et je me laissai aller contre lui.

- _Tu devrais dormir… Même si nous n'allons pas en cours demain, la journée de demain risque d'être éprouvante pour toi. Et j'aimerais que tu te reposes un maximum. Je sais que tu es forte, mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que tu te montres vulnérable face à moi plutôt que face à une vingtaine de personnes ?_

Je hochai la tête doucement en me callant contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Je passai mes bras autour de son torse, le ceinturant. Je le laissai nous rallonger dans son lit. Cependant, lorsque ses bras m'enfermèrent dans une étreinte des plus chaleureuse, je me relevai et posai mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

_-__En attendant demain.._

Je reposai ma tête sur son torse en souriant. Je sentais bien que son corps avait réagi à moi de façon plus qu'évidente et j'avais envie d'oublier tout ça. Mais je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il allait penser que j'étais une fille facile, alors qu'au grand jamais, je n'étais ce genre de fille.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais encore jamais passé à l'acte. Même mes parents pensaient le contraire. Bon d'accord, j'avais laissé le bénéfice du doute en sortant tous les week-ends sans rentrer à la maison. Je comprends qu'ils aient pu penser ça, mais je n'étais pas une pute.

_-__Calme-toi mon cœur. Je ne ferai rien avant que tu n'ailles mieux. Je ne veux en rien te forcer et je ne fais pas ça pour que tu me remercies de cette façon. Je te respecte bien trop pour ça. Tu es une jeune femme absolument formidable et je tiens énormément à toi._

Je relevai la tête suite à cette petite déclaration et mes réticences disparurent à la fin de son monologue. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et me hissai sur lui afin de pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était simple. Mes lèvres étaient simplement posées sur les siennes et pourtant un ouragan de sensation me retourna le corps et l'esprit. Je bougeais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes lorsque je me plaçai correctement à califourchon sur lui dans l'idée d'approfondir le baiser.

Je sentis une de ses mains se perdre dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre me tenait fermement collé contre lui. Je souris contre ses lèvres et je me détachai finalement de lui, plongeant automatiquement mes prunelles dans les siennes. Je lui souris et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, mes joues prirent une teinte rosée et j'eus soudain l'envie de me cacher.

Ses doigts jouaient toujours avec mes boucles et ce simple geste me détendit immédiatement. Je posai mon front contre sa joue et je soupirai, fermant les yeux. Même dans les pires moments, on peut avoir notre part de bonheur.

_-__Ne me laisse pas, jamais._

_-__Always._

_Je sais que le chapitre est plutôt court mais en même temps, je fais ce que je peux. _

_xoxo, lex._


	9. stop

Bonjour, bonsoir.

J'ai le regret (ou non) de vous annoncer que j'arrête ma fiction. Je ne ressens plus l'envie de l'écrire et l'écriture est avant tout un loisir. Peut-être que j'écrirai une suite un jour, peut-être non. Je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration pour ça. Je continuerai de poster des OS de temps à autres.

Merci de m'avoir suivie pendant le peu de temps où j'ai posté ma fiction.

xoxo, lex


End file.
